Mafiosa
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Porque el español era un inmigrante un tanto nuevo allí en Italia, hablaba casi como Tarzán, pero eso no evitaría que se enamorara de cierta italiana, por desgracia suya, de una de las más mafiosas que jamás conoció. Dedicado a PrincesaLuna23. EspañaxFem!Romano.


Otro fic EspañaxRomano, espero les guste, claro, a los que les gusta la pareja :D

**Dedicado: **A PrincesaLuna23, aquí sí está el hetero xD, aunque soy 1000% inexperta…**  
Pareja: **AntonioxLovina** -**EspañaxFem!Romano-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Lovina siendo muy ruda, españoles insistentes (?)

Antonio quizás era un genio, pero cuando era pequeño tal vez se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza -demasiado fuerte-, o se metió unos cuantos crayones por la nariz que llegaron finalmente a su cerebro como el caso de Homero Simpson, que lo hizo volverse como era, porque se metía directamente a la boca del lobo, o la loba en este caso.

Lovina.

Su barrio no era demasiado bueno, era controlado por una serie de sujetos de sombreros raros y traje galante, él era un pobre español que aún estaba tratando de aprender italiano y le salía más bien como si fuera un cavernícola -gay y extraño- descongelado de hace miles de años, poco menos decía en las tiendas:

–Yo querer pan… cosa que se come…sí…–más o menos así.

Pero a pesar de ser un cavernícola allí, a pesar de ni saber y a la vez sí a lo que se arriesgaba deseaba verla, porque siempre que pasa se queda prendado a esa muchacha del ceño fruncido, con el lindo y elegante terno femenino y un poco de corrector en ambos ojos, el pelo café suelto que siempre parecía suave y limpio, delicado.

El problema… ella era una mafiosa, y no cualquiera de por allí, era la líder del barrio donde vivía, tratar de coquetearle a ella era como meterse con doña muerte, ducharse con acido, decirle a un inglés que eres un francés, creerse Romeo pero sin Julieta, en fin... suicidio, eso significaba tratar de estar con ella, enamorarla.

Pero el corazón es tonto y vence siempre a la razón, el español arriesga su vida, lo sabe, lo ha hecho durante cinco meses ya, cuando la encuentra sola, sus encuentros son tan románticos que le hacen gemir literalmente del dolor.

–Tú buscas que te mate maldito bastardo...–la mujer lo tenía contra una muralla, haciéndole una llave mientras apuntaba su arma contra la cabeza.

–No mate-mates a mí, no poder morir sin tener tu corazón…–

La muchacha se sonrojó suavemente asegurándose de que nadie la viera en esa poco "gángster" acción, porque a veces podía ser tierna, pero no en esa instancia, no con él.

–Escucha bien esto, no te me acerques más, o te mataré...–susurra haciendo que el chico la mirara a los ojos, lo que hizo suspirar al enamoradizo muchacho.

Pero la mirada de esos hermosos ojos verdes y el acento italiano marcado con fuerza y seriedad lo hizo retorcerse un poco, la mafiosa iba en serio, moriría si seguía tratando de conquistarla, hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, uno entristecido, la muchacha se sorprendió, quizás no quería esa respuesta, quizás nunca la quiso.

Y lo dejó.

–Recuérdalo, no te acerques, es mi "orden de restricción"…–mencionó por último la muchacha.

Mientras el pobre español sólo podía sentir aún el suave perfume recorriendo su cuerpo, aunque sonara masoquista sólo sentir sus delicadas manos lo encontró el momento más único de su vida. Sus labios rojizos, su acento italiano, la ruda forma de expresarse, la belleza entre sencilla y celestial de la mujer, el carácter y quizás una de las pocas mujeres que dominaban de aquella manera la mafia, porque llegar a ese corazón para el español era como salvar a una princesa.

Malditos cuentos cursis, nunca ha sabido de una princesa mafiosa que quiere matarte.

El español siguió día tras día, observando a través de su ventana, la miraba con deseo, como un bello tesoro, eso era la muchacha, recordó la última frase que le dedicó, aún seguía en su mente.

Miró nuevamente la ventana, iba sola, al principio sus pies temblaban cuando la miró, pero luego alzó el rostro, con una sonrisa, y salió de su casa ubicada en el segundo piso, porque si iba a morir lo haría viviendo sus sueños, él nunca retrocedió ¿por qué ahora sí? ¿por qué rendirte si realmente esa mujer se robó tu corazón para no devolvértelo? ¡había que quitárselo, había que compartirlo!

Y se pone en marcha, mira a la chica, quien lo observa contrariada, porque creía que no lo volvería a ver después de eso, y la mujer se acerca, esta vez la chica se acerca… y le mira desafiante, Antonio sabe que va a morir poco dramáticamente y le darán su cuerpo a las pirañas, el único que lo extrañaría sería Max…

Max es su perro, sí, que pena su vida.

–Hola Lovina, fue lindo conocerte...–

–Para mí fue una bastarda coincidencia...–susurró acida la chica, acercándose más a él, sólo hacia falta el impacto de la bala en el pecho. Pero no ocurrió, sintió con delicadeza la mano posarse en su nuca y atraerlo a sus labios, unos labios suaves y dulces, ni siquiera comparado con la sarta de insultos que ocupa cada día.

La mujer es la que tiene el control, quizás porque Antonio se siente en el cielo, quizás porque cree que ese beso era lo último que le estaba concediendo la muchacha antes de matarlo mientras se ríe diabólicamente, y no estaba mal, nada de mal, rió un poco, tomando la cintura elegante de la mujer, afirmándola sutilmente y elevándola de la tierra, parecía intocable, pero llega hasta ser liviana, abre los ojos para ver el ceño fruncido y los ojos semiabiertos cuando profundizan el beso acariciando sus bocas como manjares.

Y se separan, al fin lo hacen, la chica se voltea.

–¿Por qué? –

–Porque para amar, se necesita mucha valentía, más de la que yo tengo…–susurró la chica con una sonrisa. –Aunque no lo creas, me metí a esto porque lo era, real…realmente cobarde…–susurró suavemente.

–E-Eso ¿eso significa que me aceptas? –

–Si no estás mañana aquí con un ramo de rosas enorme y siete cajas de chocolate te mataré…–

–¿Nuestra relación siempre implicará la palabra "muerte" o "te mataré"? –rió el español suavemente, más feliz que nunca antes.

–Es una bella compañera, maldito bastardo…–

–¿El "maldito bastardo" también seguirá en todo esto? –

La chica soltó una sonrisa, se despidió suavemente, dejando al hombre español con la palabra en la boca, prometiendo volver con una expresión demasiado indescifrable incluso para el hispano, que aún seguía pensando que todo eso era un sueño. Mientras, la chica seguía rememorando lo sucedido, retomando su mando sobre sus hombres y colocando una actitud seria, quizás sí… quizás no, quizás no fuera sólo un maldito bastardo.

Quizás fuera… o se convirtiera, en su maldito…valiente y bastardo amor.

**N.A: **Sí sí así termina, espero les gustara, un comentario a esta humilde escritora, ahora debo otro EspañaxRomano, cuidado, será con Shota a petición de la querida lectora, si desean algún fic de una pareja en particular pídanmelo, mientras la pareja me agrade claro :D


End file.
